1. The Field of the Invention
Devices and methods for anchoring a free end of a plastic liner to the inside surface of a metal pipe.
2. The Prior Art
Heretobefore, whenever a service pipe is needed to be lined with plastic, a hole was dug in the street to uncover the service tee which connects the service pipe to the main supply line. The connection between the tee and service pipe was cut so that the plastic liner could be inserted into the service pipe and attached to the service tee by means of bolted flanges or the like. Such remedial work required blocking off the street or channeling traffic around the work site creating a potential for accidents.